It is known for a vehicle to include a lid that covers a storage area (e.g., a spare tire storage area) in a rear portion of the vehicle in which the lid is removable from a storage area. Some such lids include folding legs on undersides thereof to enable the lid to be used as a table outside the vehicle. In these known vehicles, the removable lid is typically provided within the vehicle cabin, such as behind the rear row of seats in a cargo floor area forward of the vehicle's rear tailgate that provides access to this cargo area.